Unthinkable Destiny is at All
by Rozu Aiiru
Summary: Ponsel Hinata tertukar dengan ponsel pria yang sama persis dengan ponsel milik Hinata. Dan dari wal sinilah kehidupan Hinata akan berubah *Gomen, hime nggak tau buat summary   Yonde yonde yonde, dan tolong sumbangkan review minna..  o


_unthinkable destiny is at all_

Chap 01 : early from its

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Pairing : Sasuke Ucihah & Hinata Hyugga

Warning : OOC, Typo kemana-mana, alur cerita di ambil dari novel, super Gaje, dan kejelekkan lainnya

**If not like , I suggest don't ****read**

unthinkable destiny is at all

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sekarang aku masih dalam perjalanan… Hmm, aku baru pulang dari kantor… Iya, aku juga sudah tahu ini sudah larut malam… hmmm, iya iya."

Hinata hanya menatap kosong jalanan yang kini sedang di lewati bus tumpangannya menuju apartemennya. Tangan kanannya sedang memegang ponsel yang di tempelkan ke telingannya, dan tangan yang satunya lagi masih setia memangku dagu Hinata. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang (baca : sangat panjang) dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Awalnya, orang yang ingin ia ajak bicara adalah Sasori, tapi lelaki itu malah meneleponnya duluan dan bersikap sangat protektif.

" Sasori, sudah dulu ya? Aku pusing sekali," Hinata memotong pembicaraan Sasori dan langsung menutup ponsel flipnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasori. Ia kemudian membuka ponselnya lagi dan menatap dengan kesal.

Kenapa hari ini banya sekali masalah yang sangat menyebalkan? Tadi pagi Hinata sudah bermasalah dengan Salah satu karyawan perusahaan di kantornya, kemudian ia di marahi atasannya dan pada akhirnya mau tidak mau ia harus lembur sampai tengah malam begini,

Hinata semakin kesal begitu kembali mengingat apa yag sudah dialaminya seharian ini. Seluruh tulangnya terasa sangat kaku dan otaknya terlalu lelah untuk di suruh bekerja lagi.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Hinata bekerja lembur begini, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah sangat banyak sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menghitungnya. Ia selalu memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja untuk Disainer itu. Tapi sampai sekarang keputusnya belum terbukti sama sekali.

Ia kembali memijit pelipisnya dan mendesah. "Aku bisa stres kalau begini terus," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Beberapa meit sudah berlalu di dalam bus yang di tumpanginya, akhirnya berheti di tempat pemberhentian bus yang lain. Dari tempat itu, masih harus berjalan beberapa menit lagi dan bisa sampai ke apartemen Hinata. Ketika Hinata sudah menuruni bus yag tadi di tumpanginya, kini ia mulai berjalan. Ia memandang di sekelilingnya, bermaksud ntuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Kota Tokyo masih belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda lelah. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang pinggiran jalan seakan sedang berlomba-lomba untuk tetap meramaikan kota Tokyo, seakan menarik orang-orang utuk menimati indahnya malam musim panas di ibu kota Jepang itu. Jam memang sudah meunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tetapi masih sangat jelas terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di seputaran kota indah itu. Terdengar beberapa keributan yang datang dari dalam toko, kedai maupun restorant yang berada di sudut-sudut kota. Tercium bau makanan khas Eropa atau sejenisnya yang keluar dari toko yang meghidangkan makanan khas benua Eropa, alunan lagu tradisional yang mengalun indah di salah satu toko music yang menjual music-music tradisional, ada juga music rock yang di putar oleh toko music yang lain serta terdengar pula canda dan tawa orang-orang yang tengah mengistirahatkan otak mereka di kedai-kedai makanan atau pun kedai-kedai sake.

Keasyikan Hinata memandangi aktivitas kota Tokyo terhenti kare kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit (baca : pusing). Semenit kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah toko kecil langgannya yang berada di seberang jalan. Setelah mengambil keputusan sesaat, Hinata melangkah utuk memasuki tokoh tersebut.

Hinata menyeberangi jalan dengan cepat, secepat yang mungkin bisa di lakukan oleh sepasang kaki mungil yang belum sama sekali teristirahat seharian penuh. Setelah member salam kepada bibi penjaga toko yang sudah lama ia kenal, hinata langsung berjalan ke rak kue kering.

"Hinata, ada hal apalagi yang mengganggumu hari ini?" Tanya bibi pemilik toko sederhana itu setelah melihat Hinata yang sudah berada di depan kasirnya, bersiap membayar tiga bungkus kue kering dan tiga bungkus keripik kentang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum seramah mungkin. "Ah, tidak. Saya hanya sedikit lelah dan pusing." Ucapnya sambil membuka tas kantornya yang selalu setia di pundak kirinya dari pagi sampai selarut ini, kemudian ia merogoh isi tasnya untuk mencari dompet violetnya.'Kemana dompet itu?' batin Hinata

"Tunggu sebentar, Bibi. Saya yakin sekali sudah memasukan dompet itu tadi…" Hinata masih mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia menumpahkan semua isi tasnya. Selain belanjaan yang ia bawa tadi, kini sudah ada sisa bungkusan permen, bedak, lipgloss, kunci apartemennya, sebuah catatan yang sudah lusuh, serta ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada, sih?" Hinata bergumam sediri sambil terus mencari dompetnya. Apa ketinggalan di apartemennya? Kalau begitu, berarti seharian ini sejak ia keluar dari apartemennya, ia tidak membawa sama sekali dompet?  
>Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponsel yang sama persis dengan dering ponselnya. Hinata melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kasir tadi. Oh, ternyata bukan ponselnya yang berdering.<p>

"Kau sudah sampai? … iya sebentar lagi aku akan segera selesai, tinggal membayar belanjaan ini."  
>Hinata menoleh kea rah suara seorang laki-laki yang bernada rendah itu. Suara itu milik pria yang berkameja putih yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Rupanya bunyi tadi berasal dari ponsel pria itu. Sekarang Hinata melihat orang itu menutup ponsel flip putihnya yang sama persis dengan milik Hinata dan memasukkannya ke saku celanannya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam keranjang belanjaan yang berisi beberapa kaleng soda, cola, dan sedikit cemilan. Pria itu masih terlihat muda, wajahnya tampan dan penampilannya bisa di bilang rapi untuk umurnya, mungkin ia baru sekitar umur dua puluh tujuh tahun atau dua puluh enam tahun.<p>

Merasa di pandangi, pria itu sekarang tengah menghadap Hinata lalu tersenyum dengan sangat ramah. Saking ramahnya sampai mata indahnya tertutupi oleh hoo*nya. Oh, baru pertama kali Hinata melihat senyum yang bisa di bilang ramah tapi menggemaskan itu. Senyum itu membuat sedikit rasa lelahnya berkurang. Senyum itu sangat memikat, sangat-sangat…  
>Hinata menggeleng sedikit untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan kembali memusatkan kepada dompetnya yang tidak tahu hilang entah di mana.<p>

Hinata merasakan pundak kanannya ditepuk-tepuk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya tadi, ia melihat bibi pemilik tokoh sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya dan berkata, "Hinata, bagaimana kalau pria di belakangmu ini dulan yang membayar belanjaannya duluan?"  
>Hinata kemudian memangdang kearah pria yang masih setia menunggu di belakangnya, "O-oh, Gomen ne." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Hinata membungkuk dan menyingkir ke samping dan mempersilahkan pria itu untuk melangkah maju.<p>

"Berapa semuanya?" Tanya pria itu sambil meletakkan kerajang yang sedari tadi di pegangya ke atas meja kasir, kemudia ia megeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam saku celanannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel yang begitu nyaring lagi.  
>Kepala Hinata mulai berputar-putar dan terasa sakit lagi ketika medengar suara ponsel yang begitu mengganggunya. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan bunyi ponsel pria itu kembali menambah beban kelelahannya. kalau Hinata bukan seorang Hyugga, pasti sekarang ia sudah mengamuk dan lepas kendali. Untunglah sejak kecil ia sudah di didik untuk selalu bertingkah sopan di manapun.<p>

Pria itu mengeluarka ponsel dari saku celanannya dan membuka ponsel flipnya tadi, kemudia meliriknya sekilas. Lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbeda, ternaya ponsel yang kedua itulah yang berbunyi.  
>Oh kami-sama, cepat angkat teleponnya! Satu ponsel saja sudah sangat membuat kepala Hinata pusing, dan kenapa malah harus ada yang satunya lagi? Pikir Hinata.<br>Pria itu segera menbayar belanjaanya sambil tetap terus berbicara di ponsel, lalu ia mengambil belanjaannya yang sudah di bungus oleh bibi pemilik toko dan mengambil kembali posel flip putihya yang tadi ia letakan di samping ponsel Hinata. Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan toko itu, tak lupa pula senyum yang masih sempat ia lontarkan kepada Hinata.  
>Aaah, rasaya ingin lebih lama lagi Hinata melihat senyum itu, senyum yang bisa menghangatkan jiwa yang kedingina sekalipun.<br>Tunggu sulu, kata-kata apa tadi yang ia pikirkan? Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang ia parker di depan toko.

Karena Hinata masih tetap tidak bisa menemukan domptnya, akhirnya bibi pemilik toko itu dengan baik hati mengizinkan Hinata untuk membayar besok. Hinta akhirirnya mengumpulkan semua barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir tadi, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam tanda permintaan maafnya kepada bibi pemilik toko yang sudah di buat repot olehnya.

Begitu keluar daro toko bibi tadi, Hinata langsung mengambil sebungkus kue kering yang dibelinya tadi dan segera memakannya untuk mengisi perutnya yang sedari tadi berteriak minta di isi. "Sekerang waktunya balik ke apartemen," guman Hinata pada diri sendiri.

Selesai berkata demikian, ponselnya berbunyi. Dan saat itu juga rasanya ingin sekali Hinata membuang ponsel yang tidak berheti berbunyi itu. Walnya Hinata tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengangkat ponselnya, tetapi benda mati itu masih tetap saja berdering untuk minta di angkat. Hinata hanya bisa menyerah dan mengaduk-aduk tasya dengan frustasi untuk mencari ponsel yang selalu mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Halo!" ucap Hinata dengan nada frustasi, ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk mengeluarkan kesialan yang berada pada dirinya hari ini, tapi suaranya malah terdengar ingin menangis.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari orang yang meneleponnya itu. Hinata maakin kesal dengan tindakan orang yang meneleponnya ini. Akhirnya, tingkat kesabaran Hinata-pun habis.

"Halo? Ini siapa? Silakan bicara jika ada hal yang penting… Halo? Halooooooo!" teriak Hinata kesal.  
>Hinata baru akan segera memutuska hubungannya ketika terdengar suara pria yang agak ragu di seberang sana.<p>

"Gomen… Bukankah ini ponselnya Sasuke?"  
>Oh, kami-sama. Siapa lagi orang ini? Keluh Hinata<p>

"Anda mungkin salah sambung, tidak ada yang bernama Sasuke di sini. Ini ponsel Hinata," ucap Hinata dengan nada yang seramah mungkin ia bisa untuk saat tidak bersahabat seperti ini, kemudian ia menutup flipnya dengan gerakan yang bisa di bilang agak kasar.

Hinata menatap ponsel itu dengan penuh rasa kesal. "Tidak bisakah kau tenag untuk beberapa saat? Aku belum mau mendengar bunyi darimu." Ketika Hinata baru akan mecabut baterai ponselnya itu ketika ia merasa perlu menelepon ayahnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia akan segera pulang ke apartemennya. Walaupun ayah, kakak laki-lakinya dan adik perempuannya tinggal di Skotlandia, tetapi ayahnya meminta Hinata untuk tetap meberitahukan keadaanya kapanpun.

Hinata membuka ponselnya kembali dan menekan angka tiga untuk menghubugkan ke tempat tinggal ayah dan saudaranya, tapi sesaat kemudian ia heran melihat nama yang tertulis di layar ponselnya. Bukannya "Otou-san" tapi malah yang tertulis nama orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya "Naruto". Spontan Hinata langsung memutuskan sambungannya.

Hinata kemudian memperhatikan dengan lekat-lekat ponsel miliknya. Itu memang ponselnya, untuk warna dan bentuk memang sama persis, ia kemudian membuka daftar telepon di ponselnya dan kemudian terbengong melihat nama-nama yang tidak sama sekali di kenalinya. Mau tidak mau, otaknya harus di pakasa berpikir lagi.

Tadi di toko, semua barag Hinata berserakan di meja kasir, termasuk juga ponselnya. Kenudian, ponsel milik pria tadi berbunyi untuk yang pertama, dan ia mengira bahwa ponselnya yang berbunyi karena nada panggil pria itu sama persis dengan punya Hinata.

Hinata masih ingat persis bentuk ponsel yang pria itu letakan di meja kasir tadi, bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan milik Hinata. Kini ponsel Hinata dan pria tadi sudah saling berdekatan. Dan sebelum pria itu keluar, ia masih sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di ponsel keduanya, tanpa melihatpun ia langsung mengambil ponsel pertamanya yang sama persis dengan ponsel milik Hinata dan langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Perlahan Hinata sudah bisa menyerap apa yang terjadi. Dan itu artinya.. oh, astaga kami-sama. Pria itu mengambil ponsel yang salah, ia mengambil ponselnya Hinata.

Kaki Hinata tersasa lemas dan rasanya ia ingi berteriak sekuat mungkin. "Aku harus bagaimana? Aaaaarrrrrggggh, aku bisa gila." Teriak putus asa Hinata. Ia kemudian menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mobil pria itu sudah tidak ada, itu artinya ponsel Hinata-pun sudah di bawa pergi olehnya. Hinata ingin sekali mengeluarkan amarahnya, bening-bening hangat kini sudah menumpuk di kedua pelupuk matanya, bersiap utuk jatuh mengaliri pipinya yang chubby.

Kami-sama masih menolong hambanya satu ini, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide yang bisa membawa ponselya kembali ke genggamannya. Ponsel Hinata-kan ada pada pria itu, jadi ia bisa menghubugi nomor ponselya dan menjelaskan bahwa ponselnya dan pria itu tertukar. Toh, pulsa di ponnsel pria itu masih sangat banyak. Sederet tenaga yang sempat kaku datang kembali. Hinata-un segera menekan nomor ponselnya dan segera menghubunginya.

Beberapa menit Hinata menunggu, masih belu ada jawaban. Kini telapak tangan Hinata sudah berkeringat akibat tegangya menunggu jawaban dari pria itu. 'kenapa aku harus tegang?' pikir Hinata.

"Cepat angkat teleponnya.. ayo dong cepat.. ku mo – Halo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N : Huaaaaaaah, akhirnya selesai. Maaf ya minna, 2000 words dulu. Ah, iya  
>salam kenal semua.. watashi Hime-chan ^^. Hime author baru, jadi masih<br>butuh bimbingan sdari para senpai. Hime harap cerita ini menarik dan tidak  
>gampang membuat bosan. Mohon di maafkan jika banyak kekurangannya<br>dari fict ini, maklum anak baru. Hehehe :p  
>ah iya itu, menurut minna siapa yang senyum ama Hinata? Ayo siapaaaa? :D<p>

Yaudah deh, segitu dulu note dari Hime. Semoga bisa berteman semua ^^

Arigatou ^w^

Vocabulary : Hoo = pipi

**RnR yaaaa..~**


End file.
